I'd Pick You
by forevershipper
Summary: Even in a million different lifetimes, he'd always pick her. Lucaya AU where Lucas meets Maya a million different ways, and falls in love with her every single time.
1. Prologue

My first Lucaya/GMW fanfic! Hope you all enjoy.

Remember, it takes hours to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

PROLOGUE:

He can't believe this is happening. There was blood, _so much blood_. How could such a beautiful sunny day turn so dark in an instant? One minute, she laughing calling him "Huckleberry", the breeze lifts her hair and the sun casts a halo on her and he's chasing her with a stupid grin on his face with Riley and Farkle cheering in the background.

The next a car comes speeding by and he only watches in horror, and it's as if the world is going in slow motion as he watches Maya turn, her laugh dying, eyes widening, then everything speeds up and he hears a sickening smack. She's on the floor blood pooling around her head that keeps getting bigger. It's pouring out of her nose and mouth, and he runs to cradle her head, her warm sticky blood coating his arms, but he doesn't care because her eyes are closed and she's not moving.

He hears himself yelling for help as the driver comes out of the car and freaks out, attempting to go back in and drive away and all he can see is red. He tenderly passes Maya off to Riley who's crying and screaming Maya's name as he jumps up and catches the driver who's fumbling with the gears. He rips open the car door, grabs the man by his shirt, and suddenly Lucas is punching him. The man is crying out and he doesn't know how long he's been punching when suddenly he's forced back with lights and sirens blaring in his ears and his hand is stinging like a bitch.

He cries out when he sees Maya being taken away in an ambulance, but strong arms are holding him back. Riley is suddenly hugging him and he holds her tight when a paramedic comes to take him away to fix his hand. "Hurry," he snaps because all he wants is to see Maya and make sure she's okay, and his heart is hammering so hard like it's going to jump out of his chest, his breath is ragged, and his vision is getting a little blurry.

He collapses when he hears the doctors say she probably has an hour to live, her skull is fractured in so many places, they did the best they could he hears the doctors plead, but what good is their best if she's going to die?

They all take turns saying goodbye and it's a miracle that it's already been 2 hours and she can open her eyes and even whisper a word or two. They don't tell her she's dying because Maya already knows and she's made peace with it. All she wants is to see everyone's face one for a final time.

Lucas is the last one to see her, with Katy and Riley having to be dragged away because they didn't want to leave her. But the minute he walks in, her eyes find his and everyone else is leaving. He grabs her hand and suddenly he's crying for her not to leave him, for her to be strong, that he could never love another as he did with her. Maya is silent and squeezes his hand lightly when the air in the room suddenly shifts, with a feeling that they are no longer alone. No, it felt like death had appeared and he saw her looking at him with a knowing gaze that he understood what this meant, _he had to say goodbye_.

When Maya's breath started coming out in short bursts, Lucas closed his eyes and made a deal with God. _If he couldn't be with Maya in this lifetime, he'd be with her in every other, because even in a million different lifetimes, he'd always pick her._

"Me too," he hears her whisper and he snaps his eyes open, but hers are closed and the heart monitor makes a flat sound. He's shouting her name, _MAYA! MAYA!_ and he grips her hand hard because he can feel his heart shattering, but it's only being held together by the fact that he'd always be with her in another life, but eternally alone in this one.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Remember, it takes hours to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

He sees her every morning, her arms full of flowers as she sets up her store across from his animal clinic. Today her hair's in a high ponytail, she's in a white blouse and red skirt, the majority of flowers in display are roses, and he vaguely remembers that it's Valentine's Day. He wonders if she has a valentine as he flips the sign to open and checks his appointment book.

Lucas doesn't know her name or anything about her really, except her sky blue eyes, blonde hair, and pretty smile had somehow worked its way into his dreams and when there were days when he didn't know why he left so far to come to an unfamiliar place like New York just to open a clinic, he saw her and things suddenly made sense.

It was late by the time he closed the clinic, her store's lights already turned off a while ago and he thinks now is the perfect time. He doesn't care that Valentine's Day is almost over when when he tucks a single realistic looking red rose, (and it's fake because he doesn't want her to see a wilted rose the next morning), into the frame of the window on the door along with a note of the cheesiest animal pun filled way he could think of to ask her out so she'd know it was from him.

" _I think you're grrreat and even better than the cat's meow! Whale you go out with me?_

 _(Please say yes, otherwise that'd be ruff and I don't think I could bear it)"_

He's late and it's her fault because he dreamed of her again, she was laughing at something he said, her eyes were bright and he reached out to hold her when he opened his eyes and realized he slept a half hour into his alarm.

He's out of breath and his hair is still dripping as he apologizes to an old woman for having to stand outside for so long that he almost misses a small card tucked in the corner of his door window. In plain, neat cursive is a single word, _yes._

With a steady heart and shaking legs he makes his way to her shop a quarter after five. The sky isn't too dark and the air is clear, perfect for a date outside. He knocks gently before walking in and she looks up and then they're lost in each other's eyes.

"I'm Maya," she says softly and he takes in a deep breath because it's such a beautiful name that could run through his head all day that he could whisper to himself every second of the day and he wouldn't tire of it.

"Lucas," he hears himself say breathlessly. She smiles as she shrugs on a coat and they're walking outside, her boots making a clacking sound and he stumbles trying to say something, _and dammit why won't his mouth work?_ He hears her laughing and it sounds just like the one in his dreams, _but better._

He feels her hand in his and turns when she asks _why hadn't he asked her out sooner?_ He cups her face and his heart is beating so erratically and he can't think of anything to say because it feels like he's known her his whole life, so he kisses her and she kisses him back as he whispers against her lips this is how he'll make up for all the lost time.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Remember, it takes hours to write, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Lucas had known Riley is whole life. They grew up together and in seventh grade he asked her out with their first kiss in front of her house and suddenly they were a couple that seemed like they'd be together forever. That's what everyone thought and the summer before they both graduated college, he proposed because that seemed like only logical next step until Riley said no and proceeded to break up with him.

The small town was abuzz when they heard the two had broken up with Riley still able to hold her head up in public while he wrapped the covers tighter around himself vowing never to step foot outside the house. He didn't understand what went wrong. Had he said or done anything to upset Riley? He thought about sending countless texts and emails, but nothing sounded right.

The door slammed open as Zay walked with Riley and he jumped out of bed because what was she doing here?! Riley held up her hand before he could say anything and he knew not to say speak because she was gonna explain herself and it was about damn time.

She sighed. "Lucas you dummy, how haven't you figured it out yet?" Their relationship she said, was going nowhere. They were too alike, everything he liked, she liked. Whatever she said, he agreed. There was no passion, no burning flame, it was sweet, but boring and love? It was there, but it wasn't romantic. It hadn't been for quite some time and she didn't know how to break it to him until he proposed and she didn't think it would last more than a few weeks.

He listened quietly because he couldn't deny what she was saying, he felt the same way thinking about how he chose logistics over love because it seemed like his only option and when he finally looked up at her, the only thing he could say was, "I forgive you."

"Could we still be friends?"

"Of course."

* * *

Riley was going to set him up on another date. It wasn't fair that the first guy he introduced her to turned out to be the man of her dreams because _Farkle?_ He shook his head, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

"God Riles, tell me it's not him." He looked up to see Riley with a blonde haired woman who was scowling at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You set me up with a cowboy?...A _Huckleberry?"_ Zay's laughing next to him.

"Well you're not much to talk, you short stack of pancakes." He tips his imaginary hat and her face twists in anger. Wait, how did she know he was from Texas?

"Oh ho, Ranger Rick has jokes now does he?" She leaned in. "You know what? _Ha hurrr!_ " she yelled in his face. Lucas jerks back because _wow, that was a new one_ and by the time he can focus again, she's already gone, Zay's on the floor laughing so hard he's about to cry, and Riley slaps him on the arm because Maya's one of her best friends and he shouldn't have done that. She's right of course and he asks Riley for her number so he can apologize and Riley gives it without hesitation.

That next week, Lucas has Maya against the wall of a parking lot, and he's giving her hard kisses with his hand deep in her hair while hers are fisted in his shirt. _How could she not know he was a cowboy?_ She gasps in between kisses, _she's always had a thing for cowboys._

When Riley catches them making out at her house the next day, Lucas can only laugh as Maya buries herself against him in a poor attempt to hide and he's grinning at Riley because she understands. The passion, the burning fire? _It's there_. And love? He wraps his arms around the petite blonde, _he's never been more in love._


End file.
